malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Malyntaeas
The city of Malyntaeas was situated on the western shore of the Malyn Sea in northwest Genabackis. The journey to Malyntaeas from Tanys took four days and three nights across the Malyn Sea.House of Chains, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.175/176 Malyntaeas was founded by three very different tribes: the Nathii, Genabarii, and Korhivi and so was said to have the appearance of having been three separate cities at one time.House of Chains, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.177/178 The sloped walls of the third keep had deep cracks radiating out from the damaged sections and one of its square towers was leaning dangerously outward. A row of pennants could be seen beyond the wall. Every available space on the slopes and flat land around each of the three keeps was crowded by buildings, in style similar to their respective keep. The borders between the three different parts of the city were marked by wide street which wound inland.House of Chains, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.177/178 The golden keep had once belonged to the Nathii, the red keep to the Genabarii, and the ruined keep to the Korhivi.House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.150 Only the presence of the Malazan Fist serving as overlord and three companies from the Ashok Regiment kept the three racial factions from each other's throats.House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.149 The port possessed at least one broad stone pier and the city's bay was crowded with the boats of fishermen and traders.House of Chains, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.178 In House of Chains Karsa Orlong and Torvald Nom were transferred by ship from Tanys to Malyntaeas where they picked up six squads of the 2nd Company (Ashok Regiment). From Malyntaeas they continued onwards towards Genabaris.House of Chains, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.175/179 The Crimson Guard were said to be in the city stirring up the Korhivi at around the time of Karsa and Torvald's ship arriving at Malyntaeas. Malazan patrols had to conducted by two squads at minimum for safety's sake. As two-thirds of the occupying Malazan squads were about to leave with replacements uncertain, the situation in Malyntaeas looked to get very unsettled.House of Chains, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.179 In Return of the Crimson Guard Hurl remembered that Rell had been recruited from where he had lingered in a gaol in Malyntaeas.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.138/139 In Assail Malyntaeas accents were amongst those heard by Jute Hernan from the stranded passengers and crew of the graveyard of ships on the north coast of the Sea of Gold.Assail, Chapter 8, UK HB p.288 History The city's half-ruined Korhivi keep had been nearly destroyed when the Nathii had made war against the Korhivi. A fleet of Nathii ships had filled the bay, flinging stones against the keep and surrounding walls. The fighting had been so intense that neither side noticed the arrival of Malazan High Fist Dujek Onearm with his three legions from the Malaz 2nd Army, the Bridgeburners, and two High Mages. By day's end, the Nathii fleet had been sunk, the Genabarii royal had been killed in their red castle, and the Korhivi keep had surrendered.House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.149-150 A week before their march on the city of Mott, the Malazan Second and Third Armies landed south of Malyntaeas and two days from the landing, Fiddler was introduced to Moranth munitions.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 17 Notes and references de:Malyntaeas Category:Cities Category:Genabackis